Promise me
by Sophiekins
Summary: Just a day in the summer between Twilight and New Moon. I'm not sure about this but it's with Edward and Bella in the meadow. Tell me what you think?


Wheee, I missed writing Twilight fics! Really! I did! But I will write some more Harry Potter ones. But apparently everyone loved This Is Halloween; sooo let us go back to TWILIGHT!

So I got this idea when I was listening to Bella's Lullaby. It's beautiful by the way you should listen to it. Anywhos, so I was listening to that and reading _Starting Over _by _born2dance94 _and for some odd reason, I got an idea! So tell me how you like it! This is set in between Twilight and New Moon, during their summer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I would if I stole SM's body and put my mind mix our minds together, and then yes I would. But until that day… I don't. :,( **

**Bella's POV**

My fingers slowly traced the visible veins in his arm. They were so interesting to see and feel knowing that there wasn't any blood running through them. The soft breeze ruffled my hair and I heard him sigh. My head tilted so I could see my love's face. There he was, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. How is it that I deserved such a person? I still couldn't fathom that or how he wanted me just the same. Not that I'm complaining, but it was just too unreal.

Edward lifted his hand from his chest and lightly traced my jaw line with the tips of his fingers. I blushed unwillingly and he smiled.

"I wish I could bring you with me," he said softly.

I sighed; yet again he was going on a hunting trip. It was so unfair. At these times when he left to go hunting, I wished I could be Super Woman just so I wouldn't get hurt and could be with him. But nope, I'm just this weak, fragile human who doesn't have the indestructibility as my _boyfriend_ had. Some people get all the luck.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he wound a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I was thinking of becoming Super Woman."

He chuckled. "Why?"

I sighed again and buried my face in his side so he couldn't see my face. "So I could be with you when you leave."

His body stiffened slightly, then relaxed. He let my hair go and drew his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You know why you can't come."

"I know, I just…" I trailed off not wanting to go on.

"You just what?"

I took a moment to breathe and calm myself. It's not his eyes are going to burst out of their sockets and run like the hills when I tell him I like it when he's with me. I'm sure he would have done so when he found out I loved him, or maybe he's being a gentleman… My breathing picked up a bit, but luckily he didn't take notice. I forced myself to calm down and stop thinking irrational thoughts.

"I just… I just hate it when you're gone. I've never felt loved anyone before, and it doesn't feel right when you're away."

He lay next to me, speechless. Probably because he's thinking he should back out now. _Shut up, brain!_

After a million years, or what people call thirty seconds, he smiled slightly and let his hand cup my face.

"Bella, darling. I feel the same way. I hate it when I have to leave, or when we're apart. I feel like I left apart of me behind and I never feel completely whole till I see your face and those gorgeous chocolate eyes." I felt my face blush at his compliments. "And I never get tired of seeing that."

I sighed, content with his answer. I still wished I could go with him but I knew I would get my way eventually. I smiled and hugged myself to him trying to hide my evil grin. One day he was going to have to make me a vampire. I hadn't a clue when that day was or how I was going to win, but it was coming.

"Just promise me this," I whispered.

"What?"

"Promise me…" I stopped. What had I wanted him to promise? For him to never leave me? Make him surrender and get my prize? I hadn't a clue till I looked into his eyes. The gold melted in me and I touched his face lightly. "Promise me you'll never stop loving me."

He grinned and kissed my lips gently. "That's an easy promise to keep. I promise."

Alright after reading this… I'm like WOW! This is dumb. Buuttt I got people wanting to read this because I complained to them how dumb it was. So now they can read it along with everyone else! YAY! :D

**Anywhos… Reviews loves!!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
